Hera's New Love
by LoverOfArtemis
Summary: After Annabeth dies during the giant war Percy turns suicidal and is ready to jump off the side of Olympus in his grief only to be saved by a girl he has never seen before. When Percy asks who she is she says that is a secret for the time being. The girl insists on staying with Percy to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. What will Percy do when he finds out her true identity
1. Chapter 1

**I got some of the ideas for this story from another fanfiction. If you can find which one I mean than good for you.**

 **I don't own PJO and HOO. The credit all goes to Rick.**

I stood on the side of Olympus crying and depressed and determined to end my pain after Annabeth's death. Everyone else was celebrating our victory while was in this secluded garden behind a temple . I can still remember it and it made my grief all the worse.

 _-Flashback-_

 _The god's and the seven had just defeated most of the giants. Annabeth and I were fighting Gaea. But we were finding it near impossible with the earth trying to capture us and hold us in place. I was having a bit more success than Annabeth with dealing with the earth. It probably had to do with the fact that my dad was known as the Earth Shaker._

" _Percy what are we going to do we can't even get close to her", Annabeth asked._

" _I have an idea wise girl. I'm going cause an earth quake. I need you to get as far away from me and Gaea as possible."_

" _Okay but please be careful", she said. With that she ran away with some difficulty._

 _I was about to stomp my foot as hard as I could to cause an earth quake when Gaea got a little glint in her green eyes and said "Oh no she is not getting away that easily. Watch as I kill the girl you love."_

 _I turned around just in time to see spears made of sharpened wood impale Annabeth all over her body. I turned around seeing everything in red in my rage and grief. I felt my stomach twist and when I stomped my foot I must have caused an earth quake that was ranked 6.5 on the Richter scale. The ground shook violently and everyone on the ground fell over. I ran at Gaea even though the earth tried to slow me down it could do anything because every step took cause a tremor in the ground._

 _I finally reached her and yelled, "You god damned bitch! I'm going to make you pay. And after that I'm going to make you fade for what you did." Riptide started to glow a bright blue. I started slashing and cutting her and she couldn't seem to defend herself. Each cut I made seemed to make it so she couldn't heal herself. To make it even harder for her I made a hurricane to batter Gaea and keep her off balance. I wasn't affected by it and it energized me even more. I cut her arms off. Silver inchor gushed and flowed out of all of her wounds._

" _Have a good time in the void bitch because that is where you are headed", I yelled. I slashed open her chest and thrust my hand in and grabbed her heart and yanked it out of her. She stood gasping until I threw her heart into the air and when it came back down I cut it in half. Gaea screamed and the earth shook._

" _What have you done?!", she screamed. I might be dying but at least I killed your girlfriend."_

 _I growled and cut he head off. She crumbled into white dust and I knew she had faded to the void._

 _I ran to Annabeth's side even though I was exhausted. Thankfully she was still alive. She was bleeding from her multiple wounds and gasping for breath. I started crying. "Annabeth you are going to be okay. Apollo will be able to heal you. Just wait a second. Apol-", she gripped my hand stopping me from calling for Apollo. She shook her head._

" _Percy…. You know that…. He can't save me…. Promise me that you will move on", she coughed up blood. "You eventually need to find…" she gulped. "….someone else. Promise me on the Styx that you…. Will move on."_

" _I don't know if I can do that wise girl." I couldn't seem to stop crying. "I need you. I can't live without you. Who will stop me from doing something stupid? I love you so much."_

" _You will find someone else. Promise me do what I asked," Annabeth begged. I could say no to her._

" _I swear on the Styx that I will eventually move on and find someone else." The sky rumbled with thunder._

 _She finally smiled." Thank you seaweed brain. I love …." She coughed violently and blood flowed from her mouth. Her hand went slack._

 _She had died._

" _Annabeth", I whispered. I shook her gently. "Wise girl please wake up. Remember we were going to go to New Rome together and go to college. Everything will be okay." I felt a pair of arms go around me._

" _Percy she died. She isn't waking up." It was my dad._

 _I started sobbing and couldn't stop. I pulled Annabeth's body closer to me. I was never going to be happy again. The love of my life was gone._

 _-Flashback end-_

I started sobbing again. I have had enough of all this pain and crying. I climbed over the railing on the edge of Olympus so I was only standing on a small ledge. I was about to let the railing go when I heard the voice of a girl yelling at me.

"HEY STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T YOU DARE LET GO OF THAT LEDGE!"

 **Please review and tell me what you think. I will accept constructive criticism if it will help me write the story. If you have any idea's that you think will make the story better and more interesting please pm me. I will be very thankful if you do. Hope guys liked the first chapter.**

 **I'm going to put my other story on hold for now.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Cmneuses19 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've been kind lazy. I've been lacking some motivation. I decided to give you guy what you have been asking me to do. I have lately been reading fanfictions when instead I should have been updating this story. I want to say thank you to The Howling Behemoth. He/she has really helped me out; they gave me some great ideas for this story. I wouldn't have gotten some these ideas without them. Please check out The Howling Behemoth's stories. Some of them are really good.**

 **Well here you go Hope you like it.**

 **I don't own PJO or HOO**

I turned around to see who yelled at me. It was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a white dress. She had a nice tan. She looked about 18 years old. But that could mean nothing. For all I know she could be a goddess.

"Why shouldn't I jump? It would end my misery. I lost the most important person in my life during the war", I said.

"Because that is the most cowardly thing you could do. Think about what that would do to your friend's and the people who care for you. Suicide is never the answer to people's problems." She shook her head as if she is disappointed in me. "Now come back over the railing and walk towards me."

I didn't want to but decided to listen to her and put one of my legs over the railing onto the ground and then pulled my other leg over. I walked over to her.

"Who are you". I asked.

"For now I am not going to tell you my real name."

"Why", I asked.

"Because I don't trust you enough to tell you my real name."

"Then what should I call you?" I wonder why she didn't want to tell me her real name.

"You can call me Helen", She said. I can't think of any goddesses in Greek Mythology with the name Helen even though I know that isn't her real name. The only person in the myths I know of with the name Helen is Helen of Troy where the gods caused one of if not the bloodiest war in all of Greek History.

"Well I should thank you Helen for saving me from jumping. Now I'll be on my way. I'm going back to my mother's apartment."

I started walking but Helen got in front of me and said, "Not so fast. You are not going anywhere alone. You might do something stupid again."

I groaned at what she said. I looked at her. "I can handle myself. I don't need a babysitter. I am almost 18 years old. Please just leave me be. I promise I won't try to kill myself."

"Doesn't matter I am still going with you no matter what you say. You don't have a say in the matter. Now let's go to your mother's apartment." I rolled my eyes and walked towards the elevator with her following me.

When we left the Empire State Building I decided to walk instead of hailing a taxi since my mom's apartment isn't that far away. Plus it is always good to walk. I love the city. I think I will always be a city boy. When we got to my mother's apartment I fished my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door and entered with Helen coming in after me. I could smell that my mom made some of her cookies which caused my mouth to water.

"I'm home", I called. "And I brought someone with me."

"I'm in the kitchen. Come in. I just made some blue cookies."

We walked into the kitchen to see my mother washing the dishes. She turned around to see Helen and I walking into the kitchen. I gave her a hug and decided to introduce Helen to her. Mom I would like to introduce you to Helen. It isn't her real name but t Helen is what she told me to call her for now."

When mom locked eyes with Helen they narrowed them like she knew who Helen really was. When I looked at both of them it seemed they were both having a mental argument. It looked like Helen won because my mom sighed in what looked like annoyance.

"I had to come with Percy because he was about to jump over the side of Olympus and kill himself", Helen said.

My mom looked shocked at first and then angry. She then preceded slap me across the face that no doubt left a red hand print on my cheek. She then hugged me and started to cry. I was shocked because my mom has never hit me before. "How could try to do that? What do you think that would have done to your sister? She would have had to grow up without her big brother. Paul and I would have had to eventually of had to tell her what you did. If you would have succeeded I wouldn't have been able to forgive what you did to us.

Tears started to stream down my face. How could I have been so stupid? I am such an asshole for almost committing suicide.

"Thank you Helen for saving my son for my son. Oh I want to show you Percy's baby pictures. He was so cute when he was a baby."

"Mom. Please don't show her them. You are embarrassing me"

"Think of this as a punishment for what you almost did", mom said.

I heard the door open and exited the kitchen to see Paul carrying Atalanta my little sister shutting the door. "Hey Paul. Please can I hold Atalanta? Paul handed me her and I went and sat on the couch." Hey sis. How have you been?" She gave me a gummy smile and cooed at me. She was so adorable. She had mom's blue eyes and Paul's brown hair.

Paul came out of the kitchen and said, "Why don't we go for a walk and let the girls look at your baby pictures." I nodded and followed Paul out the door with Atalanta still in my arms. You should get used to Sally embarrassing you because moms love to embarrass their sons to their girlfriends."

"Helen isn't my girlfriend", I said blushing. She is just someone I met on Olympus."

"Oh."

As we walk I wondered what my mom and Helen were talking about.

A/N

 **I just wanted to tell everyone that I am changing my username to** _ **LoverOfArtemis**_ **. Just so everyone knows that I changed my username. Well I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review, favorite, and follow. It would be really helpful. If you want to tell me something personally you can pm me.**


End file.
